Demographics of the Jarradian Union
The demographics of the Jarradian Union show a highy populated, culturaly diverse union of 30 states, one which is Jarrington, D.C. As of 1 September 2011, the population of the JU is about 413.27 people. Many states are preparing for decline (Burnica, Burkigan, Burke Island, etc.) for the upcoming decades, though the JU will still be rising. The most populous member is Burkifornia, with an estimated 60.5 millon people, and the least populous member is Burke Island with 1.2 million people. Birth rates in the JU are low, with the average woman having 1.4 babies. The highest birth rate is in Burbraska, with 17.00 births per thousand people per year.. per thousand people per year. New Burkey has the lowest birth rate, with 7.1 births per thousand people per year. Most populous areas The Jarradian Union has a significant number of global cities. At least 5 - 10 of the 60 which compose the 2008 Global Cities Index, as well as 14 of the 41 alpha global cities classified by GaWC (including Burke York, Bourkston, Burtroit, Jarrington, D.C. and Los Burkeles among others). The following is a list of the top ten most populous cities, urban areas and metropolitan areas in the Jarradian Union, with their population: Population shifts 'Migration' There has been substantial movement of people in the Union, i.e. internal migration; this occurs in strong patterns: *from former industralised areas in Burkigan, Burxas and Burkslvenia to the Sunbelts in Burkifornia, Burke York, Burida and Burgia. *from poorer southern states of the JU to the much richer states up north and east of JU (Burke York, Burkesland, New Burkey, Burnica, Burkinois, Burkifornia.) The Burnican emigration towards South USJ is of especial relevance. Citizens from the Jarradian Union make up a growing proportion of immigrants in Burkifornia. They mainly come from Burnica and Burxas, but the Burnican case is a particular interest due to it's magnitude. But the Burnican authorities estimate the real population of Burnican citizens is much bigger than what the Burkifornia authorities suggested, with 1,500,000 of them living being permanent residents. 'Immigration and emigration' There are currently more people immigrating into the Jarradian Union than there are emigrating from it. Immigration mostly comes from Europe, but due to strong connections, they are welcome to come in, unlike people in Africa and Asia. This has become a large issue. In 2011, 13.5 million people lived in the JU, who were born outisde their resident state. This corresponds to 3.2% of the total JU population. Of these, 7.9 million (1.9%) were born outside the JU and 5.6 million (1.3%) were born in another JU member state. The absolute numbers of people born outside the JU and the USJ itself were in Burkifornia (1.6 million), Burke York (1.4 million), Burkigan (1.2 million), Burxas (0.7 million), and New Burkey (0.5 million). Burke York gets the highest amount of immigrants from Africa due to it's location. New Burkey, Burkesland and Burke Island also get high amount of immigrants. During the month, 16,938 new immigrants from Africa arrived in the 4 states, 11,000 going to Burke York. Border fences are being build through the entire region of the lands, because the non JU member states above also get high immigration. At least 1,400,000 people in Burke York are immigrants which represents a total of 3.5%. Because many immigrants die going to Burke York, it'd have a immigrant population of 4,790,000 if no one died. This would mean that 12.2% of the entire population would be immigrants. Southern states enjoy no immigration. Infact, people who immigrated there from Africa, Latin America and Asia are infact emigrating. Most of the south are emigrating, but that is also including many Jarradians. The net migration rate of the JU in 2008 was 0.9 per 1000 inhabitants. This figure is for into and out of the Jarradian Union. Net migration has remained at an annual level of around 100,000 - 150,000 since 2001.